


O Christmas Tree

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: tomorrow’s precious memories [10]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Post S09E10 - Authority Figures, Spoilers for S09E10 - Authority Figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Post "Authority Figures." Jamie introduces Eddie to one of his family's most important traditions - the picking of the Christmas tree.





	O Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like all the real issues brought up during this episode were addressed before it was over, so, instead of writing my own thing for that, I just wrote Christmas fluff. I'm sorry or you're welcome, depending on how you feel about pointless fluff. The title of this comes, of course, from the song by the same name. And, in case I don't write anything else before it rolls around, Merry Christmas to you all.

Eddie hadn’t experienced the true Christmas spirit all that often when she was younger. Her father had always been out of town on business, her mother always too busy planning one party or another, and she’d always been an afterthought. She’d usually woken to a tree surrounded by wrapped presents on Christmas Day. That was about all the celebrating her parents had done. Her mother had sometimes taken her to services, if her schedule allowed for it, but those occasions were few and far between. Until she was partnered with Jamie in her late twenties, she’d not known it was possible to celebrate any differently than she always had. Now, though, it seemed she was going to be given the chance to learn it all herself. The Reagans were nothing if not an entirely too stubborn clan. They were going to teach her about the true meaning of Christmas by the time December 25 rolled around, even if it proved to be the death of them.

Their mastermind plan took flight the moment she and Jamie left dinner that night. Her fiancé glanced over at her before carefully backing out of his father’s driveway, remaining silent as he did so. As soon as they were safely on the road, however, he looked over at her again, this time for several seconds longer, and finally spoke. “I was thinking we could drive out to one of the tree lots next weekend, pick one out,” he suggested, glancing in the rearview mirror to make sure it was safe and then safely moving the car over to the next lane. “Christmas is less than three weeks away. If we want to have the apartment all decked out before then, we need to start pretty soon.”

“Okay,” Eddie responded, dragging the word out before posing the question that had been dancing around in her mind since he first proposed they head out to a tree lot to select decorations for their Brooklyn Heights apartment. “So, you want to use a live tree?” She raised her eyebrows when he shot her the most incredulous look she’d ever seen. “Okay, why are you looking at me like I just insulted the Jets and the Yankees in the same breath?”

“You can’t have a fake Christmas tree, Eddie,” Jamie explained seriously, his tone suggesting she should have known that all along. “It’s…” He trailed off with a shake of his head, not quite knowing how to put it into words. Finally, he decided upon, “It’s the _Christmas_ tree. It’d be so wrong on so many levels.”

“All right, okay, sorry,” Eddie laughed, shaking her head ruefully and eyeing him with no small amount of both fondness and amusement as he turned onto the road that led back to his apartment. “I was not aware I was riding in a car with the Christmas tree _expert_ , Sergeant Reagan, I apologize. You do know that not all of the trees at your dad’s place were real, don’t you?”

“They don’t all have to be real,” Jamie explained, offering her a shrug that suggested his words alone should explain everything. Unfortunately for him, they didn’t. Her facial expression must have made that exceedingly clear, because he sighed quietly and then explained further. “Mom always said you should have at least one real tree somewhere in the house at Christmastime. Since my apartment is nowhere near the size of Dad’s place, it only makes sense that the one tree we set up there is the real one.”

“All right,” Eddie sighed, accepting that without any further questions. She hadn’t known Mary Reagan, but she did understand and respect that, at least for her children, her word was law. Her traditions were going to withstand every test of time thrown at them. It was something Eddie could quite easily get onboard with. She would rather like traditions to pass onto her own children, when she and Jamie got around to having them. “So, we need to go pick out a tree next weekend. I can get behind that. Ooh! Is there hot chocolate at this tree lot of yours? Because they always get that and drink it in the movies, and I want to see if it lives up to the hype Hallmark gives it.”

Jamie shook his head fondly at that explanation. “You and your cheesy Christmas romance movies,” he sighed amusedly as he pulled into his apartment complex’s parking lot. “But sure, babe, we can get hot chocolate. I’ll buy you all the hot chocolate you want. Just come with me and help me pick out our first tree.”

“All right,” Eddie readily agreed. “I can do that. In fact, I’ll even look forward to it.”

She was absolutely positive that Jamie’s smile at that exact moment could’ve lit up the entirety of the galaxy for the next, oh, hundred years or so. “Good,” he said simply. The one word held more meaning than any others could have. At that second, it was more than enough.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Good news: they were able to agree on a tree less than thirty minutes after arriving at the lot the next Saturday morning. Bad news: they’d failed to realize how difficult it would be to get the thing into the elevator. Also, the hot chocolate at that particular lot certainly did _not_ live up to the hype placed upon it by Eddie’s cliched holiday films. By the time they finally managed to get it upstairs, it was nearly noon. Then came the task of decorating it, which somehow proved even more difficult than the rest of it had been.

“I do not understand Christmas lights,” Eddie muttered under her breath when the strip she held in her hands refused to light up, despite the fact that she was on her tenth attempt at fixing them. “If there is one bulb out, then why does it effect the rest of them? Why, Jamie? Why?”

Jamie chuckled at the frustration in her tone. “Here, I’ll do that,” he offered. “You can pick out which ornaments you want to put up, all right?”

“I feel like that might be something I’m more qualified for,” Eddie agreed readily, standing up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek as he passed by and then happily handing off the lights. “You’re the best, babe.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jamie murmured good-naturedly, going to work on the same thing he’d been tasked with back when he lived under his father’s roof. How Danny had always managed to convince him to take it on, he had no idea. He’d long since stopped trying to figure out his brother’s Jedi mind tricks, especially when it came to Christmas. Having Santa Claus ruined months after losing his first tooth had taught him more than a few lessons about his parents’ eldest child.

It took longer than usual for them to finish piecing together the tree together. Jamie didn’t mind. The look on Eddie’s face as they stepped back and stared up at him was payment enough for his time. “You like it, huh?” he chuckled fondly, pulling her into his side and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“We’re doing this every year,” Eddie informed him definitively, wrapping an arm around his waist and snuggling closer to him. “Okay? You promise me?”

“Yeah,” Jamie murmured against her hair. “I promise.”


End file.
